Kill Creek
Overview Kill Creek is the 22nd map in the game released in the 4-28-10 Content Update. The map features many resemblances to Brushwood. It is a Clearance Level 2 map. Kill Creek supports Elimination, Elimination Pro, Capture the Flag, Seize and Secure and Quarantine Regen Game Modes. This map is useful in sniping since it ithumb|right|300pxs large and there are many camping spots for any sniper. Those who wish to avoid sniping prefer to go under the train bridge and invade the other side base. Opposite Sides of the Battle Field The opposing teams each spawn on opposite cliffs. The spawn points are the whole cliffs. This offers many opportunities for snipers as the spawn points are directly opposite each other, however, both sides have foliage and rocks that offer protection from the snipers. However, people on the top must watch out for people on the bottom. The default camouflage and the color of the river, rocks and shrubbery are very close in color, offering the opportunity for enemy snipers to camp on the canyon floor to pick off unwary adversaries. Either spawn point has the choice of crossing the main bridge to reach the opposing spawn point, or they can opt to go under the stage. This involves going down stairs, but one hilarious thing to watch is for people who attempt to go down the sides of the cliffs. The sides offer a sort of ramp, but this way down to the bottom of the canyon is useless because the ramps aren't actually a platform, so they don't slow the players' fall. The players end up taking fall damage upon reaching the floor. One tactic that players use when sliding down ramps is holding any key that presses them against the cliff when descending, slowing them down and allowing them to reach the bottom safely, taking minimum or no damage, or leaping off after spawning and while the three second invulnerability rule is in effect. The Train and Bridge The main bridge is one route across the canyon, but snipers are always on the lookout for easy prey. However, players who manage to get past the snipers can enter a train car which can act as a sniping point. These snipers can assault spawn points without getting noticed. However, gunfire is capable of going through the wooden doors, so try to stay away from the walls of the train car. Also note that people hiding inside the train can be taken out by throwing a grenade inside the train via the opening on top of the train. This can be VERY helpful in taking down snipers that would leave you and your team pinned to the spawn points otherwise. The Canyon Floor and Staircases Alternatively, those wishing for direct combat can travel to the opposing spawn point by the stairs, taking them to the canyon floor. Since snipers are going to be focused on picking off someone far away, plays can catch the opposing team off guard by charging up the stairs and filling anyone sniping with lead. Of course, this can also happen to your team. You or another person can plant themselves on the stairs and snipe - the second platform on either side of the stairs is partially concealed with a tree, making return fire a bit easier to handle. You can hide under the bridge and wait to ambush players coming down from either side. And, of course, there's the good old fashioned way of laying mines on the stairways - the tight spots ensure anyone even shooting the mines from afar will take damage. Also of note, the last flight of stairs up to the spawn points are a handy choke point. Use it well. Easter Eggs *A slightly ripped picture of the login screen upon Quarantine's release is featured in the Bravo base. *The truck in Kill Creek graffiti on the back spelling, 'yp. "Welcome to HeLL.", when playing Quarantine. There is also a picture of the Joker from the movie, "The Dark Knight", on the truck's side. *There is a sign on the left side of Alpha spawn point that depicts people attempting to run down the cliff. *At the top of the bottom bridge, there are signs on both sides saying "15 Minutes Between Signals". This could refer to traffic lights. *If you go to Bravo site by the train tunnel, there is a billboard that depicts an advertisement for Quarantine Mode. Trivia *If you look at Alpha base (the one where the train doesn't go into a tunnel) and look on the left side (while your sitting in the sniper trench) between the two mountains. You'll see a red light flashing on and off. *There have been many complaints that the stairs (leading under the bridge) are too steep and many end up suiciding or losing health if running down the stairs too quickly. This has been fixed in the 5-4-10 Maintenance. However, you can still get damaged if you sprint or jump down the stairs, usually taking off about 30 HP. *It is possible to nutshot yourself by falling down the mountain and landing on a tree (You could also get headshot by doing this). *It has been found by glitchers that there is a Super Spy Uploader in one of the trains that is impossible to get to. Therefore, it is possible that this map will have Spy Hunt in the future. Tips *In Quarantine Regen, you can hide underneath the bridge by traveling along the wires under the bridge. But be careful, ths map still has several glitches in it that need to be worked out. *This map is chiefly meant for sniper rifles, so make sure you have one in your arsenal. Also, the L96 is not recommended due to its low accuracy. The recommended sniper rifles are the M107/variants, M200/variants,M39 EMR/variants, M110, MSG-90, SPR, DSR-1/variants, TPG-1/variants, and the M24/variants. *An SR25/variants firing across the map does very little damage. It is a 3-6 shot kill depending on damaged area and range. However, because of the rifle's high accuracy, headshots are very common with this weapon on Kill Creek. *Throwing grenades at the enemy's base, can result in many kills. *For people who like to use the rock and camp on it to hide themselves from the other side of the base, to take them out simply do is go down the first stairwell to your base, from there you can get up the first part of the bridge and take out the person on rock; this only works if you have a high level accuracy sniper or if you are very pro with the L96A1 and its variants. *When you play Kill Creek elimination, here's a tip. Go to your right of the train until you see a square shaped hole on your right. Go down and and go to the other ladder, leading to the enemy's ladder close up to the bravo/alpha base. Get a modified sniper with suppressor and fast reloader magazine and snipe the snipers aiming for your base. *The original name for this map is Down Hill. Media Alphaspawnpoint.jpg|Alpha Spawn Point Bravo spawn point.jpg|Bravo Spawn Point Combat-Arms 30.jpg|View of Bridge View of cliff.jpg|View of Cliff Bravoposter.jpg|Quarantine Poster in Bravo Base Kill Creek Quarantine Back of Truck.jpg|Back of Truck in Quarantine Down the cliff.jpg|Running Down Cliff Sign Wait 15 minutes.jpg|"15 Minutes Between Signals" Category:Maps